Green Eye
by Namikaze vs Uchiha
Summary: Someone once said if you truly loved someone you could let them go, but even though he loved her with all his heart could he still let her go? Ooh Yeah did you know Deidara has missed matched eyes... DeiSaku
1. Coming back to power

Green Eye

Summary: Someone once said if you truly loved someone you could let them go, but even though he loved her with all his heart could he still let her go? Ooh

Yeah did you know Deidara has missed matched eyes...

Errm what to say, this is just the randomness concocted from the depth of my mind, so just go along with it. Well as Deidara is kinda' dead this is probably

considered AU, but it's still in the ninja world. Hope you like it and before I forget (Disclaimer) I don't own Naruto, if I did things would be all sorts of crazy.

_Edit Date: 09.08.2010_

* * *

Chapter 1: Coming back to power

Pein's office was dark, no scratch that it was pitch black, not even a thin stream of light could be seen. The air surrounding the rain-nin was some what murderous, but by now Konan was use to his dangerous mood swings.

The sound of flicking papers was almost slient, only the slight wavering noise was heard. Soon the sound of flicking papers stopped then there was silence for a few moments, until the sound of a fist meeting the wooded desk echoed though the small room.

When he spoke his voice was a deep growl it was thunderous, "there is no one good enough, we need new members but none of these pathetic excuses for missing-nin are good enough.

We need someone highly skilled in all ninja areas, intelligent and powerful, but none of these morons fill the damn spot." Angrily throwing the sheets of paper with names of certain missing-nin on the floor, Pein grit his teeth, while he tried to think of a solution.

Feeling it was the right time to speak up konan began to talk, "If it is any constellation Pein I was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea to go aftersomeone who maybe isn't a missing-nin."

His intrest was instantly pricked, perking up slightly he staightened his back enterlocking her hands on his desk, "continue."

Clearing her throat she did as she was asked, "like I was saying if we go after someone who is skilled and not a missing-nin, for example say we took a Konoha shinobi, we could gain a new member and possible the kyuubi jinchuuriki." Looking around the room something caught Konan's eyes, it was the four ringsof Peins purple Rinnegan.

"Haruno Sakura!" Tsunade spoke from behind her desk to the mask ANBU before her.

"Hai shishou."

"Your mission is to go to grass country and meet Kakashi, he will give you a scroll which you shall bring back to konoha, any questions?" Peering at her student from her stack of paper work, she saw how much her student had grown and how much she had changed. She was one of the strongest ninja's in the village along with Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Kakashi. All candidates to be the next Hokage, but it was not and easy journey there, they had lost some many friends already, but that had only made them work harder.

A small smile ghosted her face as she heard Sakura's reply, "Hai Hokage-sama, is there anyone injured?" She was always caring for other, they came first, though it was also the job of a medical-nin to put their Conrade before themselves.

"I've not been told of any injuries, but if anyone his hurt feel free to heal them, but you'll have to come back to the village quick I have another mission for you."

Nodding Sakura teleported out, leaving a pale pink cherry blossom petal.

Standing up from her desk Tsunade walked over to the fallen petal, picking it up she rolled the silk between her fingers, when the petal suddenly ripped to Tsunade was surprise, she had done this many times when Sakura had teleported out of her office, non of the petals had ever tore, not even a little.

Tsunade sensed an upcoming storm, and it was coming quick, she could only wish good luck to her student.

There was a knock on the old oak door, and a deep voice came from the other side, "come in."

Entering the single candle lit room, a chill ran down his body as an ominous breeze brushed his spine. A dark voice spoke up, "you do know why you are here."

It was defiantly a statement not a question.

"Hai," came the second masculine voice.

"Good then you know you mission is to capture the Konoha-nin, Haruno Sakura."

His reply was filled with excitment for what was to come, "not been on a mission in a while, yeah."

* * *

(Sorry if any one was a bit OCC, but I tried, Pein and Konan are character I've never done before.)

Hope it was a good opening, I know it was short but I think the chapters will gradually get longer.

Tell me what cha' think people, please review!

N_v_U


	2. I Detest You

So glad I can update, using a friends computer, since I already had the chapter then lost it I had To Re-Write it from memory so I don't think it will be as good as the first copy but Hey-Ho what can you do?

Hope you liked the last Chapter here's the next.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Deidara would not be officially dead :S (Im Ubaa Dubaa sad...) haha Only joking...

* * *

Chapter two: I detest you on so many levels

Soaring the morning sky Deidara used the clouds as cover so he wasn't spotted, he flew all over grass county where he was told his target would be, but he didn't spot her anywhere, giving up Deidara landed somewhere in a forestry area not to far away from a road.

Jumping off his clay bird, he heard it 'poof' turning in to smoke.

Finding his way to the less grassy path, he spotted a dango shop a few miles away with his scope, taking of his Akatsuki cloak he replaced it with a plain black one. Walking in the direction of brunch Deidara decided a little time out from his mission wouldn't do any harm.

Sakura was running at a steady pace though the jungle like surroundings, finding her team-mates in this was going to be _hard_. But with encouraging thoughts of Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Genma she pushed forward hoping she was at least on the right path.

Suddenly stopping on a tree branch. Sakura sensed a foreign and familiar chakra signature, the familiar one she noted was Kakashi's. He had put up a gen-jutsu barrier somewhere close, probably to hide their camp, but there was something oddly familiar about the foreign chakra. It was lazy but energetic, sizzling but more explosive. Shaking her head, Sakura decided to check on her team-mates first, the mystery ninja could wait till she was on her way back.

Dispelling the gen-jutsu, Sakura walked a few steps forward, when her fellow ninjas friendly banter stopped. Taking four shuriken out of her weapon pouch Sakura aimed them for above, behind, far of left and close right.

Throwing them she heard four male grunts, blowing of her hand as if it were hot, she smiled, "Come on guys, those shots so missed, so stop faking."

Kakashi was the first to appear, holding the shuriken between his fingers, "hey you got my thumb." Showing the proof by lifting up his right hand higher flexing his bleeding thumb.

Genma soon followed, "me too you know, but you got my hip." moving out the shadows from behind, Sakura saw the clear cut though his black ANBU pants.

Shikamaru showed next holding his left hand on the left side of his jaw, "did Tenten start giving you lessons because your aim gets better every mission." Sakura blushed at his complement, but then she frowned, "No Tenten did not give me lessons for a-matter-of-a-fact." She spoke in a stubborn voice crossing her arms under her cleavage. _'Well Neji did but that is not the point,'_ she thought to herself. Shikamaru chuckled slightly a shook his head at the girls hard-headiness.

Naruto was the last to appear his fox mask on the backward, he walked in from the furthest left shaking his head disapprovingly, "Your aims still of when you throw to your left, I'll work on it with you when were back in the village."

There was a moments silence where no sound was made, when Naruto burst out in hysterics, "just kidding Sakura-chan, you got me on the cheek right here," using left hand index finger he poked his right cheek middle whisker. "Kyuubi just healed me quickly."

Removing her cat mask Sakura showed her beaming smile, one which rivaled Naruto's himself.

"You knuckle head! I thought you were serious for a minute then." Naruto chuckled a similar sound to Shikamaru's but also a little different.

"er mm, Sakura..." She turned to her right to see her Shikamaru holding his bleeding jaw, "you don't mind do you."

Laughing sheepishly, Sakura scratched the base of her neck, "I was meant to collect a scroll and heal you guys looks like I just influenced the injuries that now need to be healed." With one more scrape to the skin, she was by Shikamaru's side hands a glow.

After she had healed each team-mate with the exception of Naruto who had self-healed, she sat with a heavy sigh on the nearest rock. Closing her eyes she started stretching her arms in the air until she heard her arms give a soft click.

Kakashi returned his dog mask to his face (which had been on backward like Naruto's), and started digging though his pockets in search of the scroll, when he finally found it he passed it over to Sakura. "This scroll is very important, so don't get clumsy with it, okay."

When Sakura nodded she pocketed the scroll, ready to soon be given to the Hokage.

Naruto stood next to his former sensei, turning his own mask from the back of his head to the front, showing the orange painted whisker marks where is original ones where, Shikamaru stood next to Naruto slouching slightly, but you could tell he was glad to be on team he was on. Putting his bear mask over his face he then tighten his pony tail at the back, Genma was the last one left to join the line of Konoha's best looking bachelors. Wearing his hawk masked he smirked from underneath it, "you going to be fine going back on your own, Princess?"

Sakura snorted, "I got here fine didn't I." She stated fiercely.

Genma raised his hands in the air as a sort of defense, "just checking, Princess."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, she had long since got used to her nick-name. Didn't mean it still wasn't annoying.

"Genma if I see you face again outside a mission, I will personally rip of your balls!" Frowning from behind her mask, Sakura knew it wasn't true but it felt good to say.

"Is that a threat or a promise, Princess?" He questioned jokingly wagging his eyes brows suggestively. (Although she couldn't see them move exactly from behind that mask of his.)

Pouncing in the hawk mask ninja's direction, she roared in pure fury, "a threat you damn Pervert!"

Her fellow team-mates snickered under there masks as Genma ran from fleeting kunai all aimed with intent to kill.

Shikamaru coughed beneath his mask, "Sakura aren't you suppose to heading back to the village right now." She stopped instantly hearing this statement/question.

She nodded and turned around but not before pinning a kunai into Genma's ass. She stating walking in the other direction, hearing her pervert of a Conrade squeal in pain, she smirked.

"See you guys back in Konoha, tell Genma he might want to get some medical attention for that wound, if he doesn't he could bleed to death." The males could hear the smile in her voice, it made them all shiver slightly, she sure could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Bye Sakura-chan," Naruto said as a final goodbye before she vanished through the thickness of the rather green scenery.

* * *

At the dango shop

Deidara finally made it to the dango shop, making his way to the back he sat quietly waiting to be served. His wait was short as an appealing looking waitress came to his assistance.

Flipping open her order-pad she brushed her green ink pen from behind one of her ears. flicking her mint green hair behind her she smiled politely at Deidara, "your order, sir?"

Deidara noticed she was eyeing him curiously, a friendly but wary smile behind her turquoise eyes.

He didn't blame her if she thought she knew him because, his home country was literally next door. "I would like three servings of Mitarashi dango, please."

Her smile grew at her his politeness, her wariness fading. "Would you like a drink to go with it?"

Putting his index finger under his bottom lip resting on his chin, his thumb rubbed along his masculine jaw, in a thinking motion. "a glass of ice cold water with a lots of ice, yeah."

The waitress raised a brow at him slightly confused, half trying to figure out were she knew that accent from...

It struck Deidara he had slipped up, a complete accident but a habit he had tried to set aside when dealing with civilians.

"I mean please." He spoke trying not to sound to suspicious, Deidara was just grateful that there weren't many people here, other wise the problem could have expanded into whole lot of drama, which he couldn't be bothered with, he just wanted his target and back to the main base where Pein had requested for him to take her once her capture was secure.

The waitress scurried away, her wariness only doubled. _'Oh Great, could this day get any worse?'_ he thought to himself hoping he hadn't just jinxed himself into a trouble filled day.

* * *

Not far away from the Dango Shop

Tree hopping from tree to tree Sakura felt that strange chakra she felt before, spike. Only slightly, but it was big enough for her to notice.

Diverting her course she headed in the direction of the explosive chakra. As she stepped of the trees and started heading to the grass path she felt she was getting closer to this mystery person. Spotting a dango house not to far down the road she figured this person must be there.

Taking out a scroll containing undercover clothes she made a few and hand signs then pressed a single palm onto the scroll, her silver ANBU vest disappeared along with her arm guards leaving her in a white tank with a mid sleeve denim blue shirt used as a jacket over the top. The her black sweats were gone with her leg guards replacing them a denim shorts with a purple belt wrapped around the waist. Her black shinobi sandals were replaced with white canvas pumps and purple laces.

Taking a while to get used to the lighter summer outfit, Sakura moved closer to the dango shop closing in on her prey.

In The Dango Shop

While Deidara is wondering how to find his.

By now Deidara had finished his dango and his drink in a rush, so he could just get back to his mission as soon as possible.

The waitress had come back to him when he had finished, collecting his plate and asking him to pay the bill, once he paid his bill he gave the waitress extra and asked for four Chichi dango to go. She brought the food back quickly, wanting Deidara to leave as quickly as possible.

Leaving with a white plastic bag with his dango wrapped up neatly inside, he exited the door passing, a pink-haired girl with civilian clothes on. Taking a few steps out the shop he stopped, the girl looked a heck-a-lot like his target.

Looking over his shoulder he noticed she had done the same, twirling on his feet slowly facing his future captive. He smirked seeing it was in fact a perfect match, he raised a delicate blond eyes brow, slightly confused as to why she was dressed like that. Trying not to think to much into it, he clutched the handle of a kunai from under his black cloak, ready to strike at any moment.

"Are you Deidara of the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked barley a whisper, it was more like she was asking herself.

A curt nod was all she got before he was behinds her two fingers over her pressure point, " been looking for you for a while, yeah." That was all Sakura heard before her vision faded to black.

Deidara caught the girl in his arms bridal style, sighing that was easier than he had predicted. He was looking forward to having a tumble with the newest member. Guess she was shocked? Or perhaps her reputation was bigger than her talent? Deidara knew he would have to wait to find out.

Forming a tiny bird in his hand, he throw it to the ground, using one hand to form the seal the bird expanding big enough to fit the two of them on it. Mounting the clay masterpiece Deidara placed the majority of Sakura's smaller frame against himself only her legs were dandling off but Deidara had tight but comfy grip round her waist, keeping her secure to him.

As he flew higher to the sky the wind picked up, blowing her hair all over the show, growing tired of having pink locks wafted in his face he took off his spare hair tie he had wrapped around his wrist. Leaning back Deidara let go of her waist but she was firmly pressed against him so she wasn't falling any time soon, stretching the hair-tie around his finger he softly pulled her hair back in a loose pony tail he left a few bangs out, (well the ones that wouldn't tie in the back.)

Looking down at her angelic face, he brushed a tress of hair out of her eye smoothing his single finger down her temple then cheek bone the Connor of her mouth and lightly off her chin.

Leaning forward again, he wrapped his arms back around her waist, then he realised he had done something nice.

Close..

Intimate...

Affectionate...

And Deidara had never done anything like that unless it were for sex.

He could blame it on the girl being pretty, but it felt different, but what could it be? They had only just met. Well the first time didn't really count he hadn't really met her Sasori had.

Putting a bit of space between them, Deidara hadn't realised she had started to snuggle up to him, tensing slightly he had started to make a bit more distance between them. After ten minutes of being tense and distant from the pink haired Kunochi he gave up, it was making him uncomfortable. Pressing her up against himself, his grip on her waist tightened, leaning forward so his chin was resting on her shoulder. Deidara shook his head, _'why am I even doing this?'_ He thought with heavy shoulders.

Deidara sighed he had only just met the girl and she just spelled trouble.

After hours of flying Deidara, had found his location, main base, in the center of Amegakure.

His bird slowly descended to a large cave which at first glance it appeared to be a normal cave, but to the Akatsuki members it was more like a temporary home.

Climbing off his bird, Deidara picked Sakura up bridal style again carring her into the so called 'cave.'

He flashed his ring to the center of the meshed rocks, they parted like doors opening to a haunted house when you get close to them.

When he entered the cavern he felt Sakura stir in his arms, trying to walk slower and softer as not to wake her he steadily made his way into the cave.

Walking down the corridor of the rocky walls with lanterns on the sides to light the way down, Deidara stopped at yet another 'door.' Moving closer to it he stuck his ring hand out and wrote the kanji for Akatsuki on the rock, the rock separated immediately, showing an empty living room with an empty kitchen attached to it.

_'Guess no welcome home party, or even welcome new member.' _Deidara thought with slight disappointment.

As he walked in he was greeted by the smell of smoke, most likely someone burnt something in the kitchen, and didn't use any air-freshener.

Looking around the hide-out he noticed the walls were no longer rock anymore, they were straight walls with wall paper covering them, the basic white wall paper was painted cream. The floors were carpeted a crimson and the sofa's in front of the t.v were apple green. It wasn't the most colour co-ordinated place in the world, and very different since he had last been here.

The base in mist had been his home for the past two years._ 'Since everyone thought I was dead, defeated by Sasuke.'_ Deidara thought with a smirk, _'can no one tell the difference between clones and the real thing.'_

Walking past the living room and kitchen Deidara headed towards the hall way behind them, walking to the very bottom he opened the last door on the left.

His old bedroom.

It had been two years since he had last been here.

Opening the door he saw his room looked as he had last left it, the only thing that was new was a thin sheet a dust that cover most things, crinkling his nose he resisted a sneeze.

Moving over to his old bed he removed the blanket which was covered in dust and moved it to the floor, he would just deal with that later, his number one priority was the pink-haired girl in his arms.

Laying her down on the non-dust-covered bed, he watched he shift slightly and her breathing stop. Deidara watched her intently as her breathing began again her small chest heave upwards and then softly fall down.

Siting on the mattress as gracefully he could, as not to wake her, he removed the packaging of his Chichi dango from a pocket in his black cloak, (he had long since rid himself of the plastic bag.) Unwrapping it quietly he took two dango skewers and left two in the now re-wrapped packaging.

Walking back to the door he took a quick look over his shoulders to see the girl still sleeping soundly, he shut the door behind him only the click of the lock was heard as he walked away.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, her vision was hazy and nothing was in clear sight.

She had to blink a few times to see clearly.

There was a smell wafting through the room, it was defiantly dango Sakura identified.

Sitting up in the bed which she did not remember placing herself in, she felt a sharp jab in her neck, above one of her pressure point. Sakura's brow furrowed, how had that happened? She wondered.

Rubbing the sore spot she pushed healing chakra into it to ease the pain, stretching her memory back to think of how she could have gotten herself with a injured tenketsu.

Closing her eyes she remembered, meeting her team, going back to Konoha, then there was _that_ chakra.

She had followed it, when she tried to picture the person who owned it she only got a blanked out image of someone in a black cloak, but who?

Now squinting her eyes to focus a bit more the image cleared slowly, it was a blond haired blue eyed scope wearing Deidara of the Akatsuki.

She didn't gasp, didn't make a sound, she just stopped breathing altogether. Her heart sank slightly, she was in enemy territory and quiet defense less.

Realising she was still in her civilian clothes, she searched her pocket for her clothes scroll, finding it she did the necessary hand seals. The jutsu activated placing her in her ANBU uniform, minus the mask.

Standing to her feet, Sakura resisted the sweet smell of dango even through her stomach grumbled, the first thing she needed to to was get out of here, where ever she was, she was still on a mission and as an ANBU member she would rather die than have a mission go unsuccessful.

Stretching her chakra outwards she probed around to see if anyone was within around one hundred meters of her, sensing that there was not, she tip-toed to the door, turning the door handle she realised the door had been locked. Smirking to her self a simple locked door would not leave her to twiddle her thumbs and do nothing.

Turing her chakra into a needle shape much like Kankuro's chakra strings but sharper and thinner, she picked the lock with her chakra turning the lock leaving the doors locked to open with an soft click.

Opening the door, she was hurrying to the end of a corridor, running up along it hiding in the shadows, she reached what looked like a kitchen, ducking behind the tall counters as cover she reached the living room. Seeing the apple green sofa's in front of a small t.v set she ran to an open exit. It didn't cross her mind that things had been too easy until it was too late.

* * *

Deidara watched her from the open exist hiding in the dark shadows the open exit provided. He had felt her chakra spike as she woke and knew she would make a run for it, so he thought he'd watch she how tactful she was at stealth work, apparently not very well in his eyes anyway. How did this girl even make Jonin never mind ANBU, she hadn't even masked her chakra when leaving his room, foolish mistake. Doing that in the field could get not just her killed but him too if he so happened to be on a mission with her. Why did Pein even want her?

Watching her trying to duck and dive in the kitchen was amusing though, it was more comical than real ninja work, but he wouldn't stop her, he was only watching anyway.

Sakura ran from the kitchen to the living room hiding behind the t.v set she stopped and eyed the open exist debating whether to make the run for it now or wait it out to see it anyone actual came to stop her, not thinking to deeply into it she made a dash to the exit.

Running towards it she ran into something.

Something hard.

Something that wasn't a brick wall, rock wall or a door.

Something warm.

Something masculine smelling.

Something human.

"What are you doing, yeah?" Deidara asked looked down at the girl, with a raised eye brow resiting a smile that wanted to break across his face.

Sakura finally looked up at him confused, she hadn't sensed him.

"I'll ask again, deaf kunouchi. What are you doing?" He watched her blink at him.

"Escaping," she replied bluntly.

"Well just so you know, your making a very bad job of it." He spoke equally blunt.

Sakura scowled, it wasn't that bad of an attempt was it?

"Anyways woman, your suppose to stay in my room until further notice."

Taking her by the wrist he started to lead her back to his room, digging her heels into the ground with chakra she wasn't going nowhere without an explanation.

"Why am I here? And why are you calling me WOMAN!" She roared angrily.

"Well..." Deidara started considering his options.

Tell her, or don't tell her. Which sounds more fun?

"Your being recruited by Akatuski."

Well that would be enough information for now, spoon feeding it her slowly will make her reactions to this not be so bad, (more like not dangerous and threatening.)

"WHAT!" Was her immediate reaction.

"I meant exactly what I said."

Ripping her arm from Deidara's grasp she made a run for the exit, when she reached where the open was, she was it formed an closed cave, smashing her chakra filled fist into it she noted it didn't even quake, that worried her something was wrong.

Deidara watched her intently from where she had left him, she screamed in fury at the wall, punching the rock harder and harder, her un-gloved knuckles had started to bleed it took a while before Deidara spoke again.

"It's chakra proof you know that." Walking up to her he leaned onto the rock wall a bit away from her pounding fists.

"I... Will NEVER join Akatsuki, you can kill me before that happens!" She smashed the wall again harder than she had the previous times, her knuckle cracked a way it never should have. It made Deidara cringe internally, he knew that must have hurt like hell, her throbbing pale hands was proof of it.

"There's no choice, you know that as much as I do."

With that her hands slid down the wall, and her body soon followed. Her butt hit the ground ungracefully, she hid her face in her knee's, her probably broken knuckles twitching every now and then.

"You should sleep, or you will faint from chakra exhaustion, you have used so much already."

Her head snapped up angrily, her face red with aggression, "why do YOU care..."

"I don't," He replied honestly.

"But Leader will, he wants to meet you."

She snarled hatefully, "I don't want to meet your leader, I don't want anything to do with you or this damned organisation."

Sakura felt sick to her stomach never in her life had she ever had so much hate for something. Not even Sasuke, she could never bring herself to truly hate him.

"That's not my problem nor any of my concern, my job is to keep you here and that's what I intend to do, no matter what you think or feel." His word cut deep for some reason, but the they shouldn't have really.

"I detest you and this organisation on so may levels." Was her last word before she fainted from chakra depletion.

Deidara sighed, how could one person be so annoying, she really would be a bundle of trouble. He knew that for sure...

* * *

WOW that was long...For me anyways.

I'm so glad I actually got to post, I just want to know what you guys think. I think I rushed Deidara a little but I just wanted to show he likes her a little

Well I'll be waiting to hear what you all have to say, I'll update as soon as I can possible get my hands on a spare computer I Promise. :7

N-v-U


End file.
